warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sobek
| notes = | users = Trooper Executioner Nok }} The Sobek is a Grineer automatic shotgun that has a large 20-round drum magazine. While it suffers a very slow reload time and low ammo efficiency, and its reliance on makes it less useful against armored enemies, it can lay down suppressing fire and benefits the most from magazine increasing mods. It is used by the Grineer Trooper and Executioner Nok. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. Advantages: *High base damage spread over very few projectiles. *Very high ammo capacity per magazine and high maximum ammo pool. *Fully-automatic. *Shares accuracy and damage falloff with the Hek, making it viable at a relatively long range. *While the reload is slow it still comes out ahead of the other shotguns when comparing shots fired, or potential damage dealt, to time spent reloading. *Can use the Sobek-exclusive Shattering Justice and Acid Shells mods. Disadvantages: *Low pellet count. **This can be an advantage against single targets or small groups, dealing much more damage per pellet to them compared to other shotguns. *Slowest base reload speed of all shotguns. *Relatively low ammo efficiency if fired in full-auto. Notes *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 65.625 , 10.95 and 10.95 . *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~3.2%. Tips *Against Grineer, modding for , , , or damage is only beneficial up to about level 50. After that, the sobeks reliance on damage makes it suffer against heavy armor, making and or and a better option, even despite not being able to reach 100% status. *It is beneficial to concentrate on increasing fire rate and damage over ammunition capacity. *Using the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod can help regain ammo when needed. Trivia *Sobek is named after the ancient Egyptian God of the Nile river, likely reflecting how the overall shape of the gun resembles a crocodile's head. *Along with the Seer, the Sobek was one of the first weapons to possess a non-static model. In this case the central magazine rotates after each shot, and rotates for a second or two when starting the reload animation. **The Sobek's twin barrels are telescopic, retracting when stored on the back of the Warframe. *Sobek is the first weapon that has two PvE weapon-exclusive mods. Bugs *The Sobek's drum magazine has long had minor alignment issues, and may clip out of place. This is easily observed when examining the weapon in the Arsenal screen. *If the fire button continues to be held upon reaching the end of the magazine, the number of remaining rounds is replenished. Interrupting the animation at this point (rolling, using melee, etc.) results in an instant reload. Media Sobek1.png sobek colors.png|Color Customization Options color 3 is hardly visible, shown by yellow line 2014-03-01_00001.jpg|Sobek crowd control build Warframe Sobek Warframe Sobek Buffed and Amazing? Lets Max (Warframe) E80 - Sobek Warframe Sobek Setup 3x Forma Acid Shells & Scattering Justice (U18.10.6) SOBEK - AOE Full Auto Shotgun Shattering Justice Acid Shells How Should I Mod Sobek|(Darthmufin) Patch History }} See Also *Trooper, the Grineer unit who uses this weapon. *Shattering Justice, a Sobek exclusive Syndicate mod. *Acid Shells, a Sobek exclusive PvE mod also used by Executioner Nok. de:Sobek fr:Sobek Category:Grineer Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons